ITEMS
Name: Ring of Courage (black iron level) (ch-14) Properties: Enhances the morale of troops by 5% Evaluation: The ring has only one power: with a rousing speech, you can have a greater effect on your soldiers. [ Talisman of Blood Thirsting ]: After using this, you enter into a bloodthirsty rage. Your combat power is doubled for half an hour. After the rage expires, you will be weakened for two days. (ch-31) Name: Nian Beast (Spirit Beast) (ch-65) Allegiance: Shanhai Town protector beast Level: 40 Skills: Bloodthirst (Raise killing value 80%), Sprint (Raise attack power by 60%) Combat Power: 80 Specialty: Deterrence (Enhance law and order in territory by 20%), Protect (Raise defense of territory by 60%) Evaluation: Evil beast of legends. Legends have it that it’s the offspring of an evil dragon and ink qilin. Fierce personality. As a protector beast, can stimulate qilin bloodline, can evolve. 【Talisman of Vitality】: Quickly restores strength and combat power upon use. 【Talisman of Rapid Marching】: Increases the troops’ marching speed by 50% for two hours upon usage. 【Evaluation】: One of the ancient top-ten books about the art of war. A famous book that contains the pre – Qin military tactics and thinking, often known as the ancestor of every book about the Art of War. 《Liu Tao》 has six volumes in total, and the “Wu Tao Volume” is the second volume. It talks about military strategies and tactics. 《Liu Tao》: Although only a remnant is left, its effectiveness is still incredible. If all of the volumes could be acquired again, god knows what kind of amazing stats it has (ch-93) Substitution doll - allows MC to revive after death 1 time with no penalties. Obtained in the Auction House. Name: Yingyang Copper coin (Yang) ch-352 Type: Special Item Speciality: After use, can revive without any losses Evaluation: Yingyang Copper coin, one Ying and one Yang. Name: Brutal Force (Silver) (ch-115) Speciality: Raise combat power by 5 Evaluation: Advanced alchemist Magnus made it with a wild pig tooth. God's Protection (raise territory defense by 10%) flag, (ch-137) Name: Yellow Emperor Internal Cultivation Technique Manua'''l (Emperor rank cultivation technique) (ch-144) Level: 1/12 Attribute: For every level raised, body structure +2, comprehension +1, all acquired stats +1 Specialty: Unique item, cannot be dropped, cannot be traded Evaluation: Yellow Emperor internal cultivation focuses on building up chi, and is one of the strongest internal cultivation techniques. After completion of training, one's internal chi will be golden in color. Note: This cultivation technique can be combined with others. As for the rest, the player must find out on his own. '''Name: Yellow Emperor TempleType: (ch-145) Hidden buildingFunction: Raises resident satisfaction by 40%, Raises territory fame by 10% Specialty: Ancestor protection (Raises resident body condition by 50%) Evaluation: The Yellow Emperor temple has the reputation of "World’s first temple". With that, Ouyang Shuo had collected 120 authentic gold secret manuals.ch-181 Surprisingly, he found another emperor rank cultivation technique. It was the famous for 1500 gold. Ouyang Shuo bought it without hesitation. In the end, the 120 secret manuals that Ouyang Shuo held all turned into 85,300 gold. After the reduction of the 10% taxation, he was left with 76,000 gold, while the 120 manuals only cost 6,000 gold in total. (ch-197) 【Name】: Shang Ding ( Platinum Class) ch-210 【Stats】: Divine Protection (Increases the defense of territory by 20%), Supremacy (Increases the majesty of the lord by 20%), Omnidirectional Suppression (Increases the combat prowess of army by 20%). 【Description】: This is a high end Shang dynasty Fan Ding. A symbol of power and might, it can be used for rituals. Cool bead: helps to reduce heat and help one focus, aids in cultivation. (ch-234). Wu Hu Saber Manua'''l’ were written on it. It was a king rank cultivation technique. (ch-234). '''Name: Qingfeng Sword (Platinum rank) ch-234 Hardness:55 Sharpness: 70 Toughness:55 Specialty: Broken blade (When a weapon's hardness is lower than the Qingfeng Sword's, there's a chance to immediately break it) Evaluation: The Qingfeng Sword was part of a pair known as the "Qingfeng Twin Swords", a weapon Liu Bei used during the Three Kingdoms era. Liu Bei attacked Dongwu to take revenge on Sun Quan killing Guan Yu. In the end, Sun Quan ordered them to burn down Dongwu, causing Liu Bei to escape. In that escape, he lost one of his swords. Name: Chixiao Sword (God Rank) (ch-416) Hardness: 95 Sharpness: 85 Toughness: 88 Specialty: Blade Breaker (when the hardness of the opposing weapon is lower than the Chixiao Sword’s, chance to directly break it). Unique, cannot be dropped, cannot be traded. Specialty: Way of the Emperor (raises prestige of lord by 30%, raises attraction of historical figures by 20%) Evaluation: Chixiao Sword—a sword that reflects the Way of the Emperor, forged from iron, recorded in books as Chi Xiao, it is three feet in length. The weapon of ancestor Liu Bang, a crimson sword created during the uprising. The sword body copied the style of Qin Swords, with engraved patterns. In contrast to Lin Jing and Song Jia's treasure swords, Chixiao Sword did not have a killing technique. Instead, it had a second specialty. The Way of the Emperor was obviously great for lords. In Ouyang Shuo's ear, a system notification sounded out. "System notification: Congratulations player Qiyue Wuyi, the Chixiao Sword is compatible with the specialty—Way of the Emperor, of the Yellow Emperor Internal Cultivation Technique. Naturally giving birth to a third specialty—Might of the Emperor. of Territory Merging (3/3) : After use, subordinate village creation token can be used to merge existing territory, saving the need to build everything from scratch. ch-245 Picture: (1/3) : According to the legends, Beihai Bay once gave birth to a very famous pirate, Blood Slaughterer. After the death of Blood Slaughterer, his tremendous fortune gained from looting also disappeared. Second piece ch-386. Rumors said that before his death, Blood Slaughterer had hidden his fortunes on a deserted island. He jotted down the position of the island onto a map and split it into three. He gave one piece each to his three trusted subordinates. (ch-252) 【Name】: Tianmo Spear (Platinum Class) ch-256 【Durability】: 75 【Sharpness】: 65 【Tenacity】: 55 【Specialty】: Demonic vampirism (Has a chance to evolve every time the spear absorbs blood) 【Description】: Made with meteorites fallen from the sky and bathed with the blood of the demonic god. After a series of mutations, it has become a godly weapon and can only used by the person who dripped his blood on it. Untradeable, unthrowable and evolvable. Name: Tianmo Spear (God Weapon) (ch-411) Hardness: 92 Sharpness: 80 Toughness: 85 Speciality: Blood Absorption (high chance to absorb blood essence of enemy to evolve) Killing Technique: Devil Kill (Releases the killing aura of the devil, shocking and terrifying the enemy. It can even directly scare the enemy to death. The exact damage will depend on the courage of the opponent), Cooldown Time: one week. Evaluation: Crafted from an extraterrestrial rock, nourished by the blood of the devil. It has mutated, becoming a god weapon. Recognizes its master by blood, cannot be traded, cannot be dropped, can be evolved. Name: Dragon and Phoenix pendant (platinum rank) ch-281 Type: Jewelry Specialty: Deterrence (Raise the prestige of the wearer), Implication (Helps the cultivation of the wearer) Evaluation: Dragon and Phoenix, represents peace and prosperity and also a high status. It shows a good sign and represents well wishes. Name: Golden Qilin Seal (Platinum Rank) ch-350 Type: Accessory Specialty: Purify Evil (Doesn't get corrupted; evil avoids you) Evaluation: A sealed emperor seal. The essence of a country protecting Qilin is needed to unseal it. After it's totally unsealed, it can suppress a country's fortune, a priceless treasure. Ouyang Shuo trembled; he immediately thought of something—Imperial Jade Seal. In the last life, Di Chen's Handan City had built a country first. For a lord to establish a country, apart from his rank, he needed two other things—an imperial decree and also an imperial jade seal. Name: Qingfu Horse King (spirit beast) ch-359 Alias: Qingdian Weight: 200kg Speed: 120 kilometres/day Consumption: 10 units of grain/day Skill: Sentient (creature is sentient), Lightning Quick(increases movement speed by 50%, lasts for half an hour.) Evaluation: Legends have it that the Qingfu Horse was the child of the ancient god Qingfu and a wild horse. Hence, it inherited the God will of Qingfu and became the most elite warhorse. Name: Nanjiang Governor-General Seal (ch-404)\ Type: Accessory Specialty: Watch over Nanjiang (the territory under the lord's jurisdiction is not limited to the land area of the territory. The entire Nanjiang will be under the authority of the seal wielder, protected and recognized by the imperial court). Evaluation: With this seal, the lord can establish Houses and appoint officials under his command. The function of the seal was shown in the specialty over Nanjiang. The moment one was protected and recognized by the imperial court, the sentiments of the people in taken over territories would swiftly rise. Name: Gold Qilin Seal (platinum rank) (ch-404) Type: Accessory Specialty: Ward off devils and spirits (incorruptible and helps to chase away evil), Watch over Nanjiang (the territory under the lord's jurisdiction is not limited to the land area of the territory. The entire Nanjiang will be under the authority of the seal wielder, protected and recognized by the imperial court), Conferred Lord (increases sentiments of people by 10%), Injection of Luck (the Gold Qilin Seal has received the added buffs of two huge titles, guiding the luck and people sentiment into the golden seal to help unseal it. The higher the local sentiment and the larger the territory, the faster the seal will break). Evaluation: This is a sealed emperor seal. It requires the injection of a country protector Qilin essence to be unsealed. It seems like the functions of the two golden seals were to help inject the luck and prosperity of the territory. System Notification: Congratulations player Qiyue Wuyi, rewarded one General Soul." ch-410 A jade pendant appeared in his hand. Upon close inspection, a soul floated inside the pendant, looking really mysterious. Name: General Soul (Xu Huang- King Rank General) Type: Special item Function: Placing it into the Martial Temple can allow the revival of a king rank general. God equipment set, Dragon War Raging Ocean Warrior Training Manual: After use, user grasps the training technique of the Raging Ocean Warriors. Raging Ocean Warriors: the guards of Poseidon, great at ocean battle, can fight on ships, and also in water. R'are emperor rank talisman' Name: Magnetic Ohlite (Imperial Family Special) ch-660 Rank: Purple Production Place: Atlantis Civilization Basic Function: Energy Stone (provides energy for special items, can be recharged) High Grade Function: Birth (purple magnetic ohlite can give birth to a blue magnetic ohlite every month, 2 green and 4 white) (Note: only purple and golden magnetic ohlite have this skill.) High Grade Function: Aid in Cultivation (purple magnetic ohlite possesses a mysterious power that helps the wearer to focus, raising their cultivation speed and increasing the formation speed of primordial energy.) Unique Function: Luck (Imperial family special purple magnetic ohlite, increases basic luck by 4. At the same time, it increases the chance of having fortuitous encounters.) Evaluation: the golden magnetic ohlite arrived from the heavens, giving birth to the glorious Atlantis Civilization. If used logically, it has many functions, a rare treasure. Atlantis Mimicry Flying Device Making Technical Manual. After use, one would automatically learn the related crafting technique. The minimum requirement of magnetic ohlite was green, and one green crystal could sustain six hours of flight; one blue could last for 12 hours. As a flying device, its speed could not be compared to modern day airplanes. Based on the introduction from the manual, its speed was 200 kilometers per hour at maximum. One green magnetic ohlite could only sustain one flying device to go past one prefecture. If one needed to perform long distance scouting, they needed airports at each prefecture to allow for landing and re-supplying. Apart from creating scouting squads, the presence of the technical manual could help to raise the industrial ability of Shanhai. Atlantis Seafaring Technical Manual: After use, automatically obtain the accumulated seafaring techniques gathered by the Atlantis people. 10 thousand years ago, before they sunk, Atlantis was an ocean superpower. Its seafaring techniques could be compared to 18th century Europe. Hence, this manual was a massive boon for the seafaring industry of Shanhai City. In the future, when they competed with the westerners, they would not lose out in terms of techniques at the very least. (ch-676) Promotion to Duke: ☀ World Ocean Region Geomancy Map; it had all the geographic information of the various oceans marked. This map was crucial to Shanhai City's journey to ruling the seas. With it, they could save a lot of manpower and resources, saving them a lot of precious time. (Ch-970) ☀'Contract Beast Wishing Stone': Use gold to make a wish and summon a beast egg of a contract beast. Friendly Reminder: Desolate beasts start from one thousand gold, spirit beasts from 10 thousand, god beast subspecies from 100 thousand, god beast from a million gold. (Ch-974) ☀'Ten Thousand Year Stalactite' (Platinum Rank): rare spirit item; it can be directly used to increase cultivation and can also be made into pills. (4 flasks, 1 given to divine guards to share.) (Ch-998) ☀'Emperor Jade': With this jade pendant, under special circumstances, can activate the Yu the Great Nine Cauldrons scenario quest. Ouyang Shuo’s eyes narrowed. The jade was not special, but the quest was. If Ouyang Shuo was right, the Yu the Great Nine Cauldrons were a country advancing treasure. (Ch-1023) Golden armor talisman (platinum rank): after use, forms a golden protective aura around the body. All physical attacks are absolved, lasting for half an hour, can be used for a range of five thousand people. Jiangdong Warrior summoning card (platinum rank): One time use item, after use, can summon 10 thousand Jiangdong Warriors, lasting for 12 hours. used ch-1041 (Ch-1041) Name: Mongol Golden Knife (God Weapon) Hardness: 87 Sharpness: 90 Toughness: 82 Specialty: Weapon Breaker (when a weapon’s hardness is lower than the golden blade’s, there’s a chance that it will be directly broken). Evaluation: the Mongol Saint weapon, the symbol of the Mongol Kehan, it has great meaning. If used along with the golden blade knife technique, its strength would be even greater. The second item was the golden blade knife technique, which was a Gold Rank cultivation technique. Taking these two items, Ouyang Shuo felt that they were a little scalding to the hand. After he returned to the main map, once the Mongol tribe entered the wilderness, they would stop at nothing to take these things back. Great Xia and the Mongol tribe did not have a chance to live in peace since the start. The last item was a mysterious ball of light. Looking at it, Ouyang Shuo finally revealed a happy expression. After using one summoning card and an adored talisman, he finally got something worth it in return. Soul of the Cavalry (stamina): After use, permanently raises the stamina of the dynasty cavalry forces by 80%. (ch-1093) Soul of the Cavalry (speed): After use, permanently increases the speed of dynasty cavalry forces by 80%